


So You Think You Can Dance

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is fun. Waxed floors, less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Dance

“Never. Again.” Phantom groaned from his spot between the floor and the far wall. Fenton lay dazed in the middle of the room, letting out a keening noise that may have been one of agreement. “Crazy fun when it happened, but not one that bears repeating.”

Phantom had to nearly shout to be heard over the din of the music – _Lovefool_ by The Cardigans – while Fenton dazedly waved an arm in the ghost’s direction. Phantom wondered if maybe they should have checked to see if the wood flooring had been waxed recently before attempting the failed endeavor.

Dancing sex: crazy good fun at the time, but dangerous if done on a waxed floor.


End file.
